Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic commerce and, more particularly, relates to methods and systems for using mobile devices, such as smart phones, for purchasing and the like.
Related Art
Mobile devices are being used more often for shopping and purchasing or payments. However, due to various characteristics of a mobile device, such as small screen size and device movement, it may be difficult for the user to proceed with a shopping or payment flow. For example, the user may inadvertently tap or select an unintended button to cause a payment or action that is not desired. This can happen due to the small screen size, resulting in smaller buttons or links in close proximity to each other and/or the user or device moving, such as the user walking or in a bus, when the user selects a button on the device, resulting in an erroneous selection.
It is desirable enable a user to more easily and accurately conduct a transaction on a mobile device without the disadvantages of conventional methods.